


Go tonight, Ordinary Little Miss Perfect

by OwlFae



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Enjoy!, Guess my favorite musicals, I also included the fandoms anthem, I made up old parents for Lilith to take care of, I wrote this as opposed to finishing my other fics, Oops, Song(s) fic, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/OwlFae
Summary: It's the night of the wailing star and Lilith Clawthorne has... Feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Mr. Clawthorne/Mrs. Clawthorne
Kudos: 7





	Go tonight, Ordinary Little Miss Perfect

_ A young Edalyn Clawthorne stood outside, with her staff, Owlbert. Lilith Clawthorne was standing on the other side of the door frame, holding her arm, looking hesitant.  _

_ "Lilly! If we're gonna go, we gotta go tonight!" _

_ "Go tonight?" _

_ "Go tonight!" _

_ "If we're going to go, we  _ HAVE _ got to go,  _ TONIGHT _?" _

_ "Yes! Come on Lilly! The wailing star doesn't happen every month! I want ta see what happens at the library! Come on, please, Lilly? Yer making me say please and it's kinda killing me here." Eda whined childishly.  _

_ "Not tonight Edalyn… maybe next year. I have to study. Y'know what mum's always saying." Lilith sighs.  _

_ " _ **If ye want to make the emperor's coven, it'd serve ye well to study hard.** _ " The two chorus together.  _

_ Eda sighs. "Fineee. I'll tell ye all about it when I get back, I promise!" _

_ "I'll cover for ye, Edalyn! I love ya!" Lilith calls out.  _

_ "Love ya too, big sis!" Eda howls into the night taking off on Owlbert.  _

  * -



An older Lilith sighs on the night of the night of the wailing star, the memory echoing loudly, with percussive hits in her brain but she still ends up laughing miserably at her sister's antics. If Edalyn would just join the Emperor’s coven, Emperor Belos could fix all of her stupid mistakes that stemmed from wanting to win. 

Later on in the evening, when her Protege Amity Blight came in for her training lessons, as sponsored by her parents for 100 snails per shake, Amity asked her a question pertaining to her older sister. Lilith had told her pupil that her younger sister wasn’t around anymore. But this question had struck her as odd. 

“Lady Lilith? What was your sister like?” Amity had asked. 

“Well… She was… “

“She was…” Amity had tried to supply helpfully. 

“Sitting on the roof of our beat-up house. Half singing, half laughing, half going too far. The music played over with nothing to come. In a remix of memories, the loop of the… drum. Or bass line… or was it… If we’re gonna go, we gotta go tonight… go tonight.” Lilith groaned, the memory of the wailing star, hitting her full force. 

“ _ If we’re going to go, we have got to go tonight? As in go  _ **_tonight_ ** _?” A younger Lilith whispered to a jubilant Edalyn.  _

_ “Go tonight!” Edalyn exclaimed.  _

_ “Go tonight?!” Lilly whisper echoed.  _

Amity gently tapped on her mentor's shoulder, scaring the shit out of her, causing her to jump at least 3 hands in the air. 

“Lady Lilith? Are you okay?” Amity had asked worriedly. 

“Just… just fine. Sorry, tonight is just… special to me is all. Edalyn had heard a rumor something happens in the library every time the wailing star streaks across the sky.” Lilith explains. 

“Oh! Edric and Emira had also heard something like that!” Amity exclaims. 

“It seems to be a popular rumor. Now, where was I? She was…”

“She was…” Amity once again prompted her mentor. 

"Everything I'm not, my whole universe. And I was a footnote, a slim second verse. But she was the chorus, the hook, and the groove. And without her there pushing, somehow I can’t… move.” Lilith admitted not only to herself but also to her student. 

"You must've really loved your sister, Lady Lilith. If… you'll forgive my asking, what happened to her?" Amity asked. 

Lilith froze, thinking of an answer to give. "She disappeared one day… no one knows where she went. She disappeared the day we were supposed to have a witches duel for who would've gotten the only spot available in the Emperor's Coven. I won by default…" Lilith lied, knowing exactly what she'd done. 

"Oh. I'm so sorry. At least you got in… Right? There's always a positive!" Amity said, trying to make her mentor smile. 

"Well yes. That's always a plus. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to meet you otherwise. Let's… continue with our lessons, shall we?" Lilith prompted. 

“Yes, Lady Lilith,” Amity said, smug with satisfaction. 

-

After another 2 shakes of lessons with the young Blight and countless apologies from the Covention incident peppered throughout the lesson, Lilith returned to her home just outside of Bonesborough. She still lived with her parents, taking care of them in their older age. 

“Mother, Father! I’m home! I brought dinner! It’s yer favorite, Crispy spider soup.” Lilith smiled, setting up their bowls with the spoons, pouring them each a glass of coffee bean blood with some llama milk added to it, making it a nice and light pink colour, slipping into the comfortable accent she spoke to her family with. 

Her mother, Eve, and her father, Adam both wheeled themselves out from the back room. Her mother has wild, untamed silver curls that once used to be flaming red locks. Her eyes were an ice blue but her face was held in a gentle smile. 

“Thank ye, dearest. Such a good daughter, ye are.” Eve had smiled gently. 

Her father was a stern-looking man, golden orbs that had lost their lumity. His thin hair was still slicked back, the final hints of the scarlet fading at the tips and his beard was finally trimmed for once. He rested his hand on his daughters.

“Thank ye lass, for all ye have done for yer mother and me. I do wonder what Edalyn would’ve thought about yer mother and I have become so frail.” Her father had said sadly. 

“I bet ye both she would have laughed and laughed, runnin’ around yellin’ about she was now the strongest.” Lilith smiled, her earthen equivalent of an Irish accent coming out when talking to her parents. 

“Aye, she prob’ly would, hollering and shoutin’, and then she would laugh and laugh and beat us at hexes hold ‘em she would.” Her mother chuckled, taking a sip of her soup. 

Her father laughed at his wife’s telling. “Then we’d beat her proper and give her a run for her money.” Adam cheered, laughing and smiling. 

“Aye, we would. Oh! Lilly dear, I wanted to show ye what I won today at the market from that one lass who’s always selling them human wares. Never asks me for any money, just wants to play Hexes Hold ‘em. I do always win though. Would ye mind fetchin’ me the bags dear? They’re on the counter in the kitchen.” Eve asked her daughter. 

“O’course mother. I’ll go an’ fetch them.” Lilith said gently. 

Lilith grabbed the bags on the aforementioned counter and brought them over to her mother and one by one, Eve showed her husband and daughter the treasures she’d won from Eda the Owl Lady. 

(Edalyn always lets her mother win at Hexes Hold ‘em. Not that Eda would ever admit that, but she’d admit defeat every time, as long as it made her mother happy.) 

The trinkets were never anything fancy. Mostly just cups, vases, and everlasting flowers from the Terran planets. There was something that had caught her eye though. It was an oddly shaped necklace. Her mother had purchased it for her. 

“Mum, Dad, I’m going upstairs. I have lesson plans to go over. I’ll be down later to do dishes, just leave ‘em in the sink, okay? I love the two of ya.” Lilith said, placing the necklace in her pocket, pressing kisses to each of their foreheads. 

“We love ya too, darling.” Her parents chorused, planting a kiss on each cheek.

Lilith smiled and went upstairs into her old room, and opened up the necklace trinket. Inside was a picture of her and Edalyn, along with a note and a suspiciously blank piece of paper. 

Lilith used magic on the piece of paper and lo and behold, words appeared in their secret language from when they were girls. 

It read in gibberish as follows ‘Jr wr wkh oleudub dw plgqljkw! Brx kdyh wr jr WRQLJKW! Eulqj wkh qrwh zlwk brx!’ 

In the common language, it reads, ‘Go to the library at midnight! You have to go TONIGHT! Bring the note with you!’

Lilith smiles, and decides, tonight is the night she will finally indulge her sister's nonsense. 

Lilith sighs though, sitting out on the roof. 

“So I sit on the house you left behind! Sinking down into this void like a crater! Getting lost in a world, I can’t rewind! It’s too late and it just keeps getting later!” Lilith hisses into the night. 

_ “If we’re gonna go, we gotta go tonight! Go tonight!”  _ A young Edalyn urged. 

“Why did I say no?” Lilith sighed at the memory. 

_ “If we’re gonna go, we gotta go tonight!”  _ Edalyn all but screamed in her memory. 

“We had miles to go!” Lilith countered back, miserably. 

“You were mad to reach! Mad to drive! But so alive! The space you left, the empty air and I reach-” Lilith’s voice becomes thick while riding her staff, Nevermore the Raven Palisman. 

“Reach but you’re not there!” Lilith screams, high above the clouds. “And time expands, the beat goes on, You were mad, mad! But now you’re… “ 

“She was… She was… Oh.” Lilith smiles miserably, landing in front of the library, breaking in with a simple enlarging spell used on the lock. 

“I’m here. I’ve… never done something like this before. Breaking in was always an… Edalyn thing,” Lilith sighed, walking around the librarians desk, picking up some scrolls that had fallen off the shelf. A particular scroll had caught her attention. 

‘Edalyn Clawthorne: TAB for Late, damaged, or missing books.’

Lilith laughed, that was par for the course for her younger sister. Somehow she'd managed to create a bill of 7,500 snails. What had her younger sister done to those poor books? 

Lilith was jolted from her thoughts by the wailing star. Suddenly she understood, the books had all come to life more or less. Lilith quickly took out and unfurled the note from her pocket. 

"Told ya so, Lilly." Note Eda began. Typical of her to gloat.

Lilith fell backward, startled. The writing had even taken on her sister's appearance and sounded like her. She was looking worse for wear. And it was all her fault. Lilith had done this to her sister. 

"Congrats on making the Emperor's Coven. Ye always knew what Mum said, right?  **'If ye want to make the emperor's coven, it'd serve ye well to study hard.'** Looks like one of us followed the memo, huh, sis?" Edalyn laughed and snorted. 

Lilith laughed at her sister's laugh. It was still full of life. 

"However, this isn't the reason I'd asked ye to come to the library. I wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry for being such a headache and a major pain. Most of all, I'm sorry for running away from home. Mum and Father both look so run down and depressed. Lilly, ye let 'em get old. So, by default, makes me the strongest and ye the smartest." Edalyn's note cackled. 

Lilith smiled at her sister's antics. 

"I also wanted to let ye know, I've recently become a mentor. This wee lass came in from the human realm and I essentially adopted her at this point." Eda grinned. 

Lilith felt her heart drop. Edalyn had to stop adopting strays. Much less humans. 

“I know what ye’ll say, ‘Stop collectin’ strays Edalyn.’ But she’s got this power I can’t explain, Lilly! She’s gonnae be much more powerful than me or Belos e’er will be. But she doesn’t learn magic the way we did. She’s learnin’ it the way the First Ones did. With glyphs! Ya met her durin’ the Covention. Her name is Luz. I suppose I wanted ta know if Mum and Father woulda been prouda me. I know growin’ up, I was… a handful. Oh, shit, Luz is back from studying nature. I gottae go. I love you, Lilly. Ye’ll catch me, eventually.” Note Eda cackled. 

Lilith wiped her face laughing and crying. 

“Edalyn, they couldn’t not be proud of ye. They miss ya e’ery day. I'm so sorry for e'erything I've done. I'll fix this. Emperor Belos'll cure yer curse and then ye can come home with me and… and… Titan damn it all! I'm so… so sorry. Ye don't even know I'm sayin' all this. I feel ridiculous." Lilith lamented, walking around in the library. 

Something had wound up catching her attention. It was a stray piece of paper from a book. Somehow… it didn't read like a book. Oh for fucks sake. It's a piece from Amity's diary. And it was… alive? Like Eda's note. 

_ "Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward, straight path, I don't cut corners."  _ Lilith felt guilt surging up inside of her. She shouldn't be listening to this. However, morbid curiosity kept her listening

" _ I make a point to be on time. Head of the student council! I don't black out at parties, I jam to Paul McCartney! If you ask me how I'm doing I'll say…Well. I was adopted when I was 2, my parents spoiled me rotten. Often, I ask myself what did I do to get as far as I've gotten. A pretty girl… walks by my locker. My heart gives a flutter, but I don't dare utter a word. That would be absurd behavior for Little Miss Perfect!"  _ The paper lamented

Thank the Titan that the page ended. Lilith had to find the diary to put the paper back in. It was the only proper thing to do. Lilith would never mention this to her student ever because she's already broken her students' trust with the stunt she'd pulled at the Covention. 

“Over and over, your words to me echo over and over!” Lilith whisper screamed into the air, Eda’s voice ringing in her head, with the insistence she always held about this celestial event, insisting, “ _ Go Tonight! Go Tonight!”  _

“Over and over! As I try to let go!” Lilith cries in the seemingly empty library. Just then, Lilith hears footfalls and she quickly merges with the shadows to conceal herself. She didn’t think there was anyone in here. Just then, Luz the human, runs in laughing, hurling some snowballs from a book at the Blight Twins. A small piece of paper falls from the human’s pocket just then. 

Soon, the three troublemakers disappear. Lilith quickly grabs the little paper and her morbid curiosity takes over. She opens the little paper and it starts to speak. 

“ _ I’ve always been a little odd. The only pea inside the pod! That’s not an expression, I’m guessing, oh well. See?! That’s exactly what I mean! I’m just as awkward as I seem! Plus, she makes me nervous! I hope she can’t tell!”  _ the note cries and laments. This makes Lilith laugh and finds the girls things to go and puts the small note in her bag. Lilith then searches for Amity’s diary and gently places the entry in the front cover of her book. 

“There’s a black hole… a vacuum in deep outer space that swallows all matter without any trace. Where life is suspended in physics and time… Every word you said hangs like an unfinished…” Lilith pauses for a moment. Oh, curses! What was the word! “...Rhyme.” the head of the emperor’s coven utters softly. 

Lilith looks at the note from Edalyn again, rereading each word from her sister. She smiles sadly, escaping from the library, riding Nevermore home, and lands on the roof of their… no, her house. “So I sit on top of the vacuum that you left behind and I sift through each phrase for an ember! For a spark that will light! Because I can’t rewind! I’ll unravel until I remember!” Lilith howls and sobs into the brisk night, looking up at the burnt midnight sky. 

“Sitting on the roof of our beat-up house! When I was your orbit, and you were my star… but now, you’re a black hole and I am left numb… From the loop of these memories… The loop of the… The loop of the… The loop of the…” Lilith curls into herself, sobbing and wailing into the night and the soft navy blue pleats of her skirt. 

**_She will get her sister back, no matter the cost._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please feel free to come and yell at me on Tumblr at owlfaeandspace or on twitter at Starsandrainy!


End file.
